1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus creating drawing data based on a printing job, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
So called production printing that is of printing service, in which a lot of documents for business use are printed or bound, is known (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-238188). In the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-238188, a printing system for informing a user whether a post process is available or not, in view of the whole system, is disclosed.
In the production printing, a printing process is usually handled as a workflow, and opening of a printing workflow is proceeded with. By opening the printing workflow, it is possible to describe setting files, or the like for printing jobs in important printing processes, etc., by common format, in software (workflow applications, described below), or printers of different manufacturers. A standard format referred to as a JDF (Job Definition Format) is known, as a format for describing all the processes of the printing workflow.
There are various processes in the printing workflow, such as a process for creating documents or contents, processes for designating printing methods, printing processes, post processes, or the like. Although these processes are performed by various workflow applications or printing devices, cooperation of printing process management can be achieved between printing devices by the JDF.
However, some workflow applications or printing devices may extend the format of the JDF. In this case, the JDF provided by the workflow applications of the different manufacturers may include a description in proprietary format.
FIG. 1A is an illustration diagram for illustrating an example of an inconvenience in accepting printing jobs by a print processing device of a manufacturer “C”. Additionally, FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B shows an example of a comparison, not an example of prior art. The print processing device of “C” receives printing jobs from workflow applications of a manufacturer “A” and a manufacturer “B”. It may occur that the print processing device of “C” cannot analyze the JDF to process it since the respective workflow applications extend the format of the JDF.
Therefore, in order to accept the printing jobs of the respective workflow applications, the print processing device of “C” may have a rendering engines 59 (hereinafter, referred to as RIP engines 59) capable of JDF conversion and handling respective workflow applications. In FIG. 1B, a JDF analyzing unit 56 analyzes the JDF to determine the manufacturer of the workflow application, and converts the setting information so as to be processed by the print processing device of “C”. Also, the printing jobs can be processed to print with a user's desired finished appearance, by installing the RIP engines 59 capable of handling respective workflow applications.
Thus, the print processing device of “C” can process the printing jobs to print with a user's desired finished appearance, even if the respective workflow applications extend the format of the JDF.
However, in the above description, since only the print processing device of “C” selects the RIP engine 59 based on the printing job, the workflow applications of “A” and “B” cannot designate the RIP engine 59.